my own lovetwilight
by fyae4645
Summary: faye is a vampire hew falls in love with James a warewolf. what will happen with thes two lovers read and find out
1. Chapter 1 Faye

Faye let her victim drop to the cold cave floor, the taste of sweet warm blood still in her mouth.

"Stupid girl," thought Faye. A wide bloody grin spread across her face.

"So young yet out so late." Faye looked at the cold lifeless body crimpled on the floor. The girls light blond hair sticking to her wet face. Faye hated seeing the body of the girl, no more than nine years old, on that flat cold floor. With one last look, she stormed out of the cave.

Faye walked through the small resort village of La Push, looking for a new victim out this late.

She closed her eyes and took a deep inhale of breath. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth started to water. She had smelt a delicious aroma, just around the corner to her left.

She veered that way at a jog wanting to see her prey sooner. She rounded the next corner at an ecstatic run and there he was sitting on a bus bench.

Faye walked over to him holding her breath, the aroma was too much.

"Who's there," he yelled, not being able to see, since the only street light that worked was six feet away.

"Hi," said Faye in her dreamy voice, "Can I sit down?" The boy, for he was no more than seventeen, looked at her, and his jaw dropped.

"Su…sure," he stuttered, moving over to make room for her. Faye sat down right next to the boy still not breathing.

"My name's Faye," she said in a half whisper.

"I'm Alec," he said still gazing intently at Faye.

"So Alec, what are you doing out this early in the morning," said Faye curiously.

"Well me and my buddies are going to light a bonfire at the beach at three a.m."

"Oh." Said Faye, wondering why they were doing that but not caring enough to ask.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"They're picking me up here so my mom wouldn't here the car when I snuck out.

" Faye just wanted to get this over with.

"Alec, by any chance do you have a girlfriend?" said Faye leaning toward him.

"No," stated Alec a little too quickly.

"Well then do me a favor and close your eyes."

Alec obediently snapped his eyes shut. Faye leaned over and rested her lips right above his collarbone. She could feel the heat from his warm body surge through her cold lips. She could tell his blood pressure was going up. Faye couldn't take the smell any longer. She carefully parted her lips and sunk her teeth into his skin; warm blood flowed into her half open mouth. Alec let out a high pitched scream.


	2. Chapter 2 james

Faye let her victim drop to the cold cave floor, the taste of sweet warm blood still in her mouth.

"Stupid girl," thought Faye. A wide bloody grin spread across her face.

"So young yet out so late." Faye looked at the cold lifeless body crimpled on the floor. The girls light blond hair sticking to her wet face. Faye hated seeing the body of the girl, no more than nine years old, on that flat cold floor. With one last look, she stormed out of the cave.

Faye walked through the small resort village of La Push, looking for a new victim out this late.

She closed her eyes and took a deep inhale of breath. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth started to water. She had smelt a delicious aroma, just around the corner to her left.

She veered that way at a jog wanting to see her prey sooner. She rounded the next corner at an ecstatic run and there he was sitting on a bus bench.

Faye walked over to him holding her breath, the aroma was too much.

"Who's there," he yelled, not being able to see, since the only street light that worked was six feet away.

"Hi," said Faye in her dreamy voice, "Can I sit down?" The boy, for he was no more than seventeen, looked at her, and his jaw dropped.

"Su…sure," he stuttered, moving over to make room for her. Faye sat down right next to the boy still not breathing.

"My name's Faye," she said in a half whisper.

"I'm Alec," he said still gazing intently at Faye.

"So Alec, what are you doing out this early in the morning," said Faye curiously.

"Well me and my buddies are going to light a bonfire at the beach at three a.m."

"Oh." Said Faye, wondering why they were doing that but not caring enough to ask.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"They're picking me up here so my mom wouldn't here the car when I snuck out.

" Faye just wanted to get this over with.

"Alec, by any chance do you have a girlfriend?" said Faye leaning toward him.

"No," stated Alec a little too quickly.

"Well then do me a favor and close your eyes."

Alec obediently snapped his eyes shut. Faye leaned over and rested her lips right above his collarbone. She could feel the heat from his warm body surge through her cold lips. She could tell his blood pressure was going up. Faye couldn't take the smell any longer. She carefully parted her lips and sunk her teeth into his skin; warm blood flowed into her half open mouth. Alec let out a high pitched scream.


End file.
